The Alien Cantina
"Hey, did you fight the Mystic Rangers?" "Uhh, that was someone else." - The T1 Red Ranger (in disguise) talking to a Nercolai look alike. General The Alien Cantina is a bar full of monsters from the past seasons: Samurai, Super Samurai, Megaforce, Super Megaforce, Dino Charge, Dino Super Charge, Ninja Steel, Super Ninja Steel, Wild Knights, Shogun Force, and Train Storm, as well already introduced (sometimes unintroduced) Masked Roamer monsters. It appeared in several episodes, mainly to reveal storyline behind the general villain, Amicold. A few monsters appeared in its debut, within Episode 21, Follow Amicold. Monsters Seen Episode 21 Workers Bar Tender Monster Mysterious Guard Savagers Goram Generals Amicold Past Season Monsters Tooya Yamiror Scaraba Wolfing Hisser Skyfish Tentacus Iceage Stingrage Puzzler Bones Meteor Professor Strickler Slogre Stonedozer Trapsaw Abrakadanger Craftblade Vikor Picksaw Mushroomzoid Golox Stonecold Rugonia Rook Keeper Current Monsters Tonguegus Deerion Foot Soldiers Moogers Spitfangs Loogies X Borgs Bruisers Vivix Spikeballs Kudabots Basherbots Bazons Invadors Spybots Other Unidentified Prison Monster #4 Unidentified Prison Monster #7 Episode 25 Workers Bar Tender Monster Mysterious Guard Savagers Goram Generals Amicold Past Season Monsters Negatron Robtish Switchbeast Iceage Stingrage Puzzler Bones Memorella Meteor Toxitea Drillion Buttercry Current Season Monsters Tonguegus Pengu Fleaer Foot Soldiers Moogers Bruisers Vivix Spikeballs Basherbots Bazons Spybots Episode 30 Workers Bar Tender Monster Mysterious Guard Savagers Goram Generals Hammeron Past Season Monsters Tooya Rofer Negatron Robtish Switchbeast Stingrage Memorella Meteor Ninja Hunter Toxitea Drillion Abrakadanger Deceptron Craftblade Vikor Buttercry Kingy Spitshot Mushroomzoid Golox Current Monsters Tonguegus Sythictter Fluffindo Urchsnipe Kongger Episode 37 Workers Bar Tender Monster Mysterious Guard Savagers Generals Amicold Past Season Monsters Maskshack Beingblue Vulpes Switchbeast Maldan Sharkjaw Scaraba Skyfish Nojoke Corale Desolar Shearfear Hunter Loafer Drillion Blammo Prisonator Foot Soldiers Moogers Spikeballs Kudabots Bazons Invadors Spybots Other Unidentified Prison Monster #4 Current Monsters Kongger Skunkor Cerbershot Kiwienn Episode 44 Workers Bar Tender Monster Mysterious Guard Savagers Generals Hammeron Amicold Past Monsters Peachy Rofer Eyescar Virox Mutata Skeltox Trensag Meteor Shoespike Voltipede Jabberon Kingy Ratacat Inflaticon Invadoron Pin Shadow Hair Shadow Current Monsters Jawgrind Fluffezen Squrriely Cuckoon Kiwienn Penguintron Horix Foot Soldiers Moogers Spitfangs Bruisers Vivix Spikeballs Kudabots Basherbots Bazons Spybots Invadors Other Unidentified Prison Monster #5 Unidentified Prison Monster #7 Episode 49 Workers Bar Tender Monster Mysterious Guard Savagers Goram Generals Hammeron Amicold Foot Soldiers Moogers Loogies Vivix Kudabots Basherbots Bazons Invadors Spybots Past Monsters Tooya Steeleto Skarf Eleflame Yuffo Mutata Crabbomb Headridge Skeltox Scrapper Shearfear Ninja Badussa Phonepanzee Deceptron Dreadwolf Fangore Tikiclown Spitshot Golox Topehat Streetwalker Current Monsters Tonguegus Slugger Genepir Squirrely Molemole Snaker Guineatron Flamrus Episode 55 (Final Appearance) Workers Bar Tender Monster Mysterious Guard Savagers Goram Boss Dogeron Generals Amicold Foot Soldiers Grinders Moogers X Borgs Bruisers Vivix Basherbots Bazons Invadors Spybots Past Monsters Robtish Eleflame Rhinosnorus Eyescar Dragonflay Skyfish Headridge Sirijinkor Desolar Iceage Spellbinder Meteor Fortress Badussa Spinferno Slogre Phonepanzee Deceptron Spyclops Megamauler Versix Ackshun Craftblade Vikor Questionator Spitshot Ratacat Chefyron Shringring Posehook Rugonia Dracolichon Current Monsters Lionfang Kiwienn Metallareef Cuckoon Cerbershot Lobsto Snaker End By the end of Episode 55, after Nastnurse's failure, Dogeron continues to mourn Hammeron, and Amicold confronts him. During that, Dogeron destroyed the Cantina, and the monster's abilities to stay there. The Bar Tender, Mysterious Guard, minor monsters, and remaining foot soldiers were all killed, and Amicold escaped, and the episode ends with Dogeron, and begins to hatch a plan to finish the rangers.Category:Places